undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Version Differences
This article contains a collection of platform and version differences in Undertale. : Note: All differences on other platforms are from the latest Windows version unless stated otherwise. Windows and Mac Undertale v1.00 Undertale v1.00 was the first complete version of UNDERTALE that was released on September 15, 2015. Undertale v1.001 : For images showing the changes, see here. Toby Fox first announced Undertale v1.001 on January 12, 2016."Will release the bugfix patch soon after some more testing of it. Nothing to really be excited about. I think it will work on El Capitan now" - Toby Fox. January 12, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet) Beta testing for Undertale v1.001 began on January 19, 2016, and was only available for those with the Steam version of Undertale."Got a lot of e-mails saying UNDERTALE won't launch on Steam. Steam's latest (beta?) update may be incompatible on some Windows computers." - @UnderTale. January 19, 2016. Twitter. This version of Undertale was later deemed official on January 20, 2016"UNDERTALE was updated on Steam to fix bugs and increase compatibility." - @UnderTale. January 20, 2016. Twitter., and was later made available for those who bought the DRM-free version of Undertale on January 21, 2016."DRM-free version was updated. If you want to download the new version, find the download link in your email or use https://www.humblebundle.com/resender" - @UnderTale. January 21, 2016. Twitter. * Added a splash screen, which appears to be a stretched 320 × 80px image of the Undertale logo. * The version number of Undertale was changed. * Changed the Joystick Config menu so that "JOYSTICK CONFIG" is now bolder, the seasonal message is no longer italicized, and "Analog Sensitivity Sensitivity" now have spaces in between them. * Added a third dash to the right of the word "Instruction" in the game's instruction menu. * Removed the ability to and walk left at the same time, so the protagonist is unable to face up or down in dramatic scenes when they're supposed to be facing left. "Wallhumping" and walking right is still possible, however. * Added a proper kill animation for Ice Cap when in ice form. * Changed the color of light blue attacks to 00A2E8 (from 42E2FF), to be more visible to color blind people."In patch, color of blue attacks will be changed to be more visible to colorblind some people. (This should be blue?)" - Toby Fox. January 19, 2016. Twitter. * Added dialogue for calling Papyrus in the Electric Maze room for when the protagonist walks over the Electric Maze in a failed Genocide Route. * Added extra dialogue for Papyrus in Papyrus's Room when inspecting the box of attacks that he did not use, including his special attack which would have been able to blast the protagonist's SOUL. Papyrus will then talk about the Annoying Dog again once he realizes that the dog has stolen his special attack again. * Fixed a glitch where if Papyrus is killed and the protagonist walks to the left in the scene where Undyne spots them, Papyrus would appear on the left side of the screen. * Added the solution to the Piano Puzzle to show up on the screen when listening to the statue's music box. * Changed Clam Girl's dialog to make it clear that the protagonist cannot meet "Suzy," adds the word "today" to the end of "But there's a limit to the things you can do." and adds an extra line to Clam Girl's dialogue suggesting that Suzy may be the reason the protagonist is there. ** Added a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people with "don't forget" written on it which will appear inside the first drawer in Sans's Workshop if the protagonist has spoken to Clam Girl. * Added an audio file called Grandpa Temi which plays when Temmie is denied the Temmie Flakes. * Changed the hitbox of the dog food back in the Lab to prevent the "Lab Skip" from being done."so far bugfixes include shrinking the hitbox of a bag of dog food" - Toby Fox. January 10, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet) (It didn't work.)"well it's at least harder to do now (?) i couldn't figure out how to do it so its probably ok if its just a speedrun thing" - Toby Fox. January 20, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet) ** Changed calling Papyrus twice in the Lab from "DID YOU TELL HIM?" to "WAIT, THAT BAG OF DOG FOOD LOOKS FAMILIAR... I REMEMBER SEEING... IN SANS'S ROOM? YEAH! I ASKED HIM WHY HE HAD IT! HE TOLD ME HE WAS TRYING TO EAT HEALTHIER." as a possible explanation for this change. * Changed the position of the bathroom sign and the switch around near the entrance of the True Lab. * Added extra dialogue for Burgerpants: "Clarify Story", which is Burgerpants explaining that he had to throw away all of his clothes to make room for the outfits that Mettaton gave him and "Outing", which is Burgerpants talking about how the Nice Cream Guy talks to him about the jokes on his ice cream wrappers and how he gets free Nice Cream from him. * Fixed a glitch where the protagonist would be able to grind enemies in the CORE and reach LV 14 on a True Pacifist Route. * Changed the beginning of Sans's fight so that Sans can say "ready?" and "here we go." when the protagonist dies enough times, rather after the protagonist beats Sans once. * Fixed a bug where pressing the spacebar key would cause the Alphys and Undyne kissing animation to begin in the faux Asgore Dreemurr battle in the True Pacifist Route. * Removed the empty space and stray pixel found near Mettaton EX in the full version of the Start Menu. * Changed the positions of the Amalgamates in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. * Added four lines of dialogue when attempting to fight the Annoying Dog in the room beyond the Mysterious Door about the holes in the fabric the dog is sleeping on and the idea of a crocheting dog. * Changed abc_123_a.ogg, an audio file that originally had text-to-speech told the listener not to post the game's secrets online, into laughter. * Changed "abc_1111_0.png", an image that originally told the reader "don't upload these huge spritesheets online," with an image about "bepis" which is just a word that Toby Fox thinks is funny."i swear the president is gonna play my game or smth, he gets to some dramatic scene and then the character will just say "bepis"" - Toby Fox. January 26, 2015. Twitter (deleted tweet) * Removed the "Fun" value, which essentially means that the "Fun" value no longer needs to be modified to find W. D. Gaster and other related "Fun" events. * Fixed various typos. ** Fixed a typo in Muffet's dialogue when she says "And we'll also be able to afford...!" ** Removed the second "If I" in Undyne's dialogue when the protagonist repeatedly fails to use the shield correctly. ** Fixed "PIRAHNAS" to "PIRANHAS" when Papyrus explains the Multicolor Tile Puzzle. ** Fixed the asterisk and quotation mark in the "BONELY" line of Toriel's diary entry. ** Fixed the dialogue for Snowdrake's Father from "these" to "this" when talking about his son's jokes. * Changed ATK and DEF stat that shows up when a monster is checked, presumably because all monsters had an ATK and DEF stat of 10 or less, which meant they were as powerful as the enemies found in the Ruins. This does not change their actual in-game stats, however. Undertale v1.001v1 This update was issued on March 8, 2016, and comes with an update to the steam_api.dll to ensure Undertale works with the latest steam client update."If anyone got an UNDERTALE "update" on steam it was just a change to a DLL to ensure UNDERTALE works with the latest steam client update" - Toby Fox. March 9, 2016. Twitter. Undertale v1.05 This update on Steam has been announced on Twitter on August 21, 2017, and it mainly adds Japanese language support.UNDERTALE was updated on STEAM to add Japanese language support for Windows & Mac! Choose it on the Settings screen! (If you want.) - UnderTale, Twitter * Added Japanese language support for Windows and Mac. * The "QUITTING..." text when quitting the game by pressing ESC is a bit smaller. * The Dog Shrine exists within the games files, and can be accessed by hacking the game. * When naming the Fallen Human "Gaster", the game restarts as soon as the last letter "R" is typed. In older versions, the game restarted when pressing "Done". * The glitch where the game window losing focus while walking made Frisk walk in place (used to make the Genocide route easier) has been fixed. * Added a blinking animation to Toriel's face sprites. * ITEM option in the menu is grayed out if there are no items in the inventory. * Carried over the dialogue and flavor text added in the PS4/PSVita version. Undertale v1.05A * The way to access the Dog Shrine has been changed.How to get the dog shrine on PC 1.05A! - Reddit Undertale v1.06 * Fixed a bug where Undyne's transformation in the Genocide route had misplaced sprites. * Fixed an error with the Tem Shop that happened when the game was in Japanese. * Changed battle group offset. * A line with the text "HE IS" has been removed from the game strings.99.9 MB Update - Reddit Linux * Unlike the Windows and Mac version, pressing the Enter and Z key at the same time (or whatever they are bound to on a controller) results in both inputs being registered, where in the Windows or Mac version it would result in just one. PS4/PSVita Undertale v1.00-4 * The Joystick Config menu is replaced by the Settings menu. * The game can now be played in Japanese. The game language can be switched between English and Japanese from the Settings menu. * A new PS4 theme has been added, featuring a new song by Toby Fox."Pre-order Undertale at PS Store to get this PS4 theme, featuring a new song by creator Toby Fox. More details and a closer look at the physical collector's edition: http://play.st/2velIFb ''" - Facebook * The game now includes 30 PlayStation Trophies.PSNProfiles.com * Due to the game's original 4:3 aspect ratio, the game is surrounded by a border when played on a PlayStation 4 or PlayStation Vita. The border around the game can be changed from the Settings menu. Most of the borders are based on the different areas in the game.PlayStation.com"''The PS4 and Vita versions of UNDERTALE will have optional border art by @tuyoki to fill the unused parts of the screen." - Twitter * The Froggit that talks about using F4 to make the game fullscreen in the PC versions talks about Borders instead. * The fourth "wall frog" is now two wall frogs, and the interaction text will comment on the exclusivity of this event.Imgur * The Dog Shrine, a new location, was added to the game, under the sink in Papyrus and Sans's House. 15 of the 30 trophies are unlocked by donating GOLD to improve the shrine. ** If the player does not befriend Papyrus, the donation box will appear in the garbage dump in Waterfall. Donations can be made,Undertale ps4 genocide – YouTube but have no effect other than unlocking trophies. ** When visiting the Dog Shrine during the True Pacifist Epilogue, the boombox (if purchased) will play a sped up version of Reunited. * Mettaton EX mentions the on-screen keyboard during the essay prompt portion of his fight.Imgur * Added new dialogue and flavor text to Sans's battle.List of all "Undertale PS4/PSVita" exclusive features - Reddit * Naming the fallen human "Gaster" makes the game crash.Trying out UT PS4 - Twitch * Instead of the game crashing before the Photoshop Flowey fight, the game simply stays on a white screen for a few seconds.New Gameplay Of Undertale On PS4 Shows Small Tweaks (Spoilers) – YouTube ** Similarly, upon dying, after Flowey's endless laugh, the game appears to "glitch out" before returning to the fight.New Gameplay Of Undertale On PS4 Shows Small Tweaks (Spoilers) – YouTube Undertale v1.01-4 * TBA Undertale v1.02-4 * Fixed an issue where certain text would display improperly if the system language is not set to English or Japanese. Undertale v1.03-4 * Fixed a typo in the English Trophy names. * Naming the fallen human "Gaster" no longer crashes the game, but simply restarts it. Undertale v1.04-4 * Fixed an issue where certain trophies were not unlocking properly. Gallery IntroBorder.png | Sepia border SimpleBorder.png | Simple border RuinsBorder.png | Border in the Ruins SnowdinBorder.png | Border in Snowdin WaterfallBorder.png | Border in Waterfall HotlandBorder.png | Border in Hotland NewHomeBorder.png | Border in New Home TrueLabBorder.png | Border in True Lab BeautyBorder.png | "Beauty Border" unlocked after beating Hard Mode Dogshrineempty.png | The starting form of the Dog Shrine DogShrineFull.png | The fully upgraded Dog Shrine